Esto no es un cuento de hadas
by cuartomenoscuatro
Summary: Contest S.L.N.: Me quemaba. Me consumía entre las llamas de mi ira. Corría por mis venas como la pólvora inundando mi sangre y mi voz, que gritaba en silencio.


_Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**_"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

_Título:_ Esto no es un cuento de hadas.

_Penname: _cuartomenoscuatro

_Summary: _Contest: S.L.N.: Me quemaba. Me consumía entre las llamas de mi ira. Corría por mis venas como la pólvora inundando mi sangre y mi voz, que gritaba en silencio.

_Pareja a Trabajar: _Bella y Edward.

_Número de palabras: _3817

_Imagen utilizada: _nº3: Villancicos

_Canción utilizada: _All I Want For Christmas Is You - LeAnn Rimes.

_Frase utilizada: _5. Te perdí y me perdí... ¿Nos encontraremos alguna vez?

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no es un cuento de hadas <strong>

****Me quemaba. Me consumía entre las llamas de mi ira. Corría por mis venas como la pólvora inundando mi sangre y mi voz, que gritaba en silencio.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?

Aquella pregunta me devolvía a la realidad siempre a la misma hora desde hacía diez años. Miré al marco de la puerta del salón iluminado por la tenue pero agradable luz de una lámpara que compramos con nuestros primeros ahorros conjuntos, de donde provenía la voz.

-Pescado y patatas al horno –respondí en el mismo tono aburrido de hacía diez años.

Y él, como desde hacía diez años, siguió viendo la televisión sin más.

Era abril, y Forks era aún más verde que de costumbre por la llegada de la primavera. Habían pasado tres años desde que desapareció de mi vida. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Me encontraba en un soleado parque con algunos viejos amigos del instituto: Mike, Angela, Eric, Jessica… quizá fuera más apropiado llamarlos simplemente "compañeros" de instituto. Pero me prometí a mí misma que volvería a rehacer mi vida social, no podía soportar la mirada triste de Charlie. Al menos hice algunos intentos, aunque el éxito no fue demasiado evidente. Me sorprendió ver, avanzada ya la tarde, una impetuosa melena rubia la cual asocié desde mi primer día de instituto en Forks con una cara desagradable y poco amistosa. Lauren se acercaba a nosotros con un chico moreno de unos veintitrés años, se le notaba algo mayor que el resto y no me sonaba mucho su cara a pesar de los escasos habitantes de mi querido pueblo.

-Hola a todos, siento haber llegado tarde –se disculpó mientras soltaba un bolso con pinta de haber costado una fortuna en el conjunto de bancos donde estábamos sentados-. Hubo un imprevisto con un cliente y tuve que quedarme más tiempo.

Reparó en mí, arqueó las cejas con asombro y acto seguido se dedicó a ignorarme mayúsculamente, tal y como hacía tres años atrás. Seguramente habría pensado que al acabar aquel año, mi último en el instituto, habría huido despavorida con mi madre y me habría metido en algún convento o algo así.

-Yo soy Oliver, por cierto –dijo el chico desconocido.

-Mi primo Oliver viene desde Wyoming con una beca para hacer prácticas para la carrera universitaria –explicó Lauren con una mueca de desdén, como si aquella idea le resultara insignificante pero de igual modo excesiva para su primo.

-¿A hacer prácticas? –preguntó Jessica-. ¿De qué?

-Estoy estudiando meteorología y me aceptaron en una empresa de aquí –explicó Oliver.

-No creo que encuentres ninguna experiencia excitante con el tiempo de Forks –dije entre pequeñas risas.

Mi espontánea reacción hizo que todos los presentes me miraran como si acabaran de ver un sapo cantando La Bamba.

-Ya, aquí siempre llueve, ¿no? –respondió Oliver con naturalidad, ignorante de mi estado en los últimos años.

Supongo que ahí comenzó nuestra historia.

Ese año, al finalizar mi tercer curso de biología en la Universidad de Seattle, fui a Phoenix (como cada verano desde que él se fue) porque no soportaba Forks si no tenía algo en lo que ocupar la mente. La única diferencia respecto a los veranos anteriores fue que esa vez sentí una extraña sensación justo antes de irme, algo así como el echar de menos por anticipado. Dejaba el móvil siempre encendido por si Oliver me enviaba algún mensaje (y cada día llegaba uno). Me sorprendió tanto esto que se lo conté a mi madre, la cual me preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos que por qué no lo intentaba con él. Renée veía en Oliver la posibilidad de volver a ver a la Bella de hacía tres años. Yo sólo veía siempre un bosque interminable, unas ramas que me hacían tropezar y caer demasiadas veces y un cielo sin luna. Luna nueva.

Pero yo ya lo había intentado, claro que lo intenté. Y desde el primer momento supe que no iba a funcionar, que no podía funcionar. Jacob. Después de todo el daño que le infligí sin querer, esa vez se lo hice queriendo. Él también sabía que no iba a salir bien, que aquello no llegaría a buen puerto, así que acabamos muy pronto de fingir que todo estaba bien y volvimos a quedar como amigos, aunque yo apenas soportaba su mirada de reproche y tristeza infinita. Poco después lo intentó con Leah, y hasta hoy siguen siendo un pack indivisible, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera querido realmente. Pero supongo que es mejor vivir así que como lo hacían antes.

Así que, a pesar de mis malas (por no decir pésimas) experiencias, decidí intentarlo con Oliver. Y bueno, ya llevamos casados diez largos y silenciosos años. Y eso me lleva a que tengo que sacar el pescado y las patatas del horno.

La vida con Oliver ha sido de la armonía más pura que, dada mi situación, podría existir. Existe entre ambos un pacto no escrito en el que dejamos claro que no hay ninguna conexión real entre los dos, simplemente estamos a gusto el uno con el otro. Ninguno invade la privacidad del otro y sólo intervenimos cuando notamos que nos distanciamos demasiado. Ese es el trato.

Pero la última intervención había ido demasiado lejos. Me lo recordaba mi vientre cada vez que me miraba al espejo. No estoy muy segura de cómo pasó exactamente, el caso es que pasó. Y lo odiaba.

-¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó mientras ponía la mesa sin prestarme atención realmente.

-Bien, Josh ha vuelto a pedir que redactemos un informe sobre la acción de las microalgas en aguas poco salobres –dije sirviendo la comida-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bien, bien…

No me sorprendió lo escueto de su respuesta ya que seguramente ni siquiera habría ido a trabajar ese día. Pero yo siempre prefería no preguntar. Si no me decía nada era porque no me haría ningún bien oírlo.

Como cada noche, lo único que se oía eran nuestros cubiertos chocando con los platos y la voz del presentador de las noticias. Estaba absolutamente ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando escuché algo que me sacudió de pies a cabeza violentamente, me erizó la piel y me hizo hiperventilar.

-… el doctor Carlisle Cullen vuelve al hospital de Forks, Washington, donde se le otorgará el premio anual de la Asociación de Antiguos Médicos por su vital investigación del cáncer de mama, que ayudará próximamente a su cura casi total en mujeres de 35 a 70 años…

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –Oliver me miraba con gesto alarmado.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes –respondí casi a gritos. Necesitaba escuchar el resto de la noticia.

-… la cena honorífica tendrá lugar el próximo 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad, en el ilustre Hotel Palace. Forks se vestirá de gala para la ocasión…

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Sólo quedaban cinco días para el 24. Ese tiempo para mí fue como un paréntesis incongruente de sombras, colores y voces. Deduzco que puse el piloto automático durante esos días con tal de no darle vueltas al asunto. Compré algunos regalos para Renée, Charlie, Phil y los padres de Oliver. También para sus sobrinos (me sonaba repugnante en aquel momento la palabra "nuestros"), así como para su longeva abuela. Me hice con un pavo más o menos aceptable para la noche del 24 e incluso me permití el lujo de un vestido algo caro.

-¿Viene tu padre a cenar esta noche? –preguntó Oliver como si no supiera esa respuesta de antemano.

-Sí, Oliver, como todos los años –dije algo agresiva.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar? –se ofreció amablemente, supuse que para aplacarme un poco.

-No hace falta, gracias –agradecí su considerada oferta pero en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era mantenerme ocupada en algo laborioso, y qué mejor que el pavo de Nochebuena.

Dediqué más tiempo del necesario en lavar y cortar las verduras y en deshuesar el pavo. Busqué la bandeja más lujosa que teníamos (una de plata, regalo de nuestra boda), la lavé concienzudamente y coloqué la comida de mil formas diferentes hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado. Metí el pavo en el horno y lo dejé cocinando.

Subí las escaleras del dúplex que compramos con nuestros ahorros y algo de ayuda por parte de mis padres y los suyos. Saqué mi vestido nuevo del armario y lo colgué en el espejo de la habitación que compartíamos. Me fui desnudando lentamente poniendo detalle en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, buscando alguna imperfección sólo por pura diversión. Cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda miré con horror mi vientre abultado. Ya empezaba a hacerse notar, ya empezaba a marcarme como si yo misma fuera parte del ganado de Oliver Bin, la persona a quien más odiaba en ese momento. Mi marido. Aquel que hizo de la última intervención en nuestro absurdo matrimonio el desastre más profundo de mi vida, el que me marcaría para siempre, el que yo nunca quise.

Me duché con tranquilidad y parsimonia haciendo todo lo posible por relajar cada uno de mis músculos y respirar hondo. Si me lo cruzaba en aquel momento podría asesinarlo con la mirada. Le provocaría tal terror que preferiría no volver a intervenir más en mi vida, abandonarme y escapar todo lo lejos que pudiera. Allí donde mi mirada no pudiera llegar.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando me miré al espejo después de hacer el inusual acto de maquillarme y alisarme el caótico pelo, y de colocarme el flamante vestido negro de encaje y unos tacones negros que dormían olvidados al fondo de un armario. Estaba, por primera vez en años, espléndida. Apenas se me notaban mis treinta y cinco años de aplastante monotonía (exceptuando el año que pasé con él), y en mi mirada se podía entrever algo parecido a la emoción. ¿Emoción por qué? ¿Por otro pesado y eterno año con Oliver? ¿Por otra Nochebuena comiendo pavo en silencio escuchando solamente el especial de Navidad que televisaban? Pero mi cerebro no quería revelarme el porqué. Hacía mucho tiempo que no funcionaba de manera tan sutil. No pude hacer nada contra mi monstruosa barriga, al menos el color del vestido lograba disimularla un poco. En realidad estaba siendo algo injusta, si me ponía de perfil apenas se notaba la curva. Nadie podría decir que el hijo de alguien que odiaba crecía dentro de mí.

Bajé al salón a tiempo para coger el teléfono. Oliver había salido.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, Bells –la voz de mi padre sonaba ronca al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, papá, ¿qué tal? –pregunté intrigada. Todos los años acostumbraba a presentarse en mi casa a la hora de cenar, no llamaba antes.

-Bien, bien. Oye, no creo que pueda pasarme esta noche por tu casa –dijo en un susurro. Supuse que se sentía culpable.

-Oh, papá, ¿por qué? –en cualquier otra ocasión no me habría importado, pero esa noche necesitaba de verdad alguien que no fuera mi querido marido sentado en la mesa.

-Me necesitan en comisaría. Un pequeño caso de drogas y vandalismo. Puede que me lleve gran parte de la noche –respondió visiblemente afectado por mi reacción.

-Vaya, papá. Bueno, nos veremos mañana entonces, supongo –dije desilusionada.

-Sí, claro, hija. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, papá.

Colgué el teléfono con llamas en los ojos. Hoy. Precisamente hoy. Para colmo, Oliver entró por la puerta justo cuando dejaba el teléfono en su soporte.

-Vaya, qué guapa –abrió unos ojos como platos-. ¿A qué debo este placer?

-La cena estará lista en quince minutos –respondí fríamente.

Mi padre me había fallado, y ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a nadie que nos acompañara a cenar. Tendría que tragarme mi odio y hacer como que disfrutaba la comida para no levantar sospechas. No pensaba comunicarle todavía que estaba embarazada, aunque en aquel momento me asaltó el imperioso deseo de gritárselo con todas mis fuerzas acompañando la noticia con los peores insultos que se me ocurrieran.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio glacial. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a encender la televisión. Yo intentaba no mirarlo bajo ningún concepto, aunque a veces no podía evitarlo y me pillaba lanzándole miradas del más puro odio. No comentó nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a comer intentando a su vez no mirarme a mí.

-He quedado con unos compañeros del trabajo para ir a un pub irlandés. ¿Te apetece venir? –preguntó en un susurro mirando al suelo.

Mi silencio fue concluyente.

-Bueno, entonces te veré luego –hizo ademán de acercarse para besarme en la mejilla, pero se arrepintió a tiempo.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando cerró la puerta. Golpeé las paredes del salón hasta dejarme las manos moradas, rompí los marcos de nuestras fotos y las hice pedazos con una ira insana. Insulté a la puerta de entrada hasta quedarme sin voz y, casi destrozada, me senté en el rellano de la escalera.

Al poco tiempo me recompuse. Subí la escalera, metí las manos amoratadas en agua helada y volví a maquillarme y peinarme. Esta vez la mirada que me devolvía el espejo era de feroz determinación. Me puse un elegante chaquetón de piel negro y salí al paisaje blanco y en penumbra de fuera.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche.

El Hotel Palace se encontraba a escasos metros de mi antiguo instituto, así que no tuve que preguntarle a nadie por la dirección. A medida que me iba acercando sonaban cada vez más voces y risas, víctimas de una febril festividad ./6216/6356650567_. Pude notar con satisfacción cómo varios hombres se giraban para verme mejor, aunque al fijarse en mi cara apartaban rápidamente la mirada. Tenía que llegar allí. Tenía que hacer que me viera. Tenía que sumirlo en la más profunda desesperación por verme así de bella y que cayera en la cuenta de que ya no era suya. Ya no formaba parte de su vida.

Llegué a la puerta del hotel y el atisbo de un destello rubio captó mi atención. Carlisle Cullen, igual de perfecto y joven que hacía diecisiete años, sonreía con cordialidad a sus antiguos compañeros en el hall. Entonces algo, no sé con exactitud qué, se resquebrajó en mil pedazos dentro de mí. Dudé que fuera el corazón, pues lo saqué a la fuerza de mí el 14 de septiembre de hacía diecisiete años y lo enterré lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír sus latidos lastimeros.

Alguien me sujetó del brazo para que no cayera. No lo escuché con claridad así que lo ignoré mientras me recomponía. Ahora me arrepentía de haberme puesto aquellos tacones, el mundo se me había desestabilizado. A duras penas logré disminuir el ritmo de mi corazón y de mis bocanadas. Y toda la determinación que pude haber presentado antes se disipó como el humo del cigarro que fumaba el señor que tan amablemente había impedido que tanto mi dignidad como mi cara se estampasen contra el suelo.

Me armé de todo el valor que fui capaz de reunir y miré con ansiedad al hall donde había visto a Carlisle. Y allí estaban todos. Todos menos él. Esme cumplía con su papel de perfecta esposa y madre, su simétrico rostro con forma de corazón exactamente igual que siempre. Emmett y Rosalie parecían dos ángeles caídos directamente del cielo, esa belleza inhumana se resaltaba aún más en los trajes que llevaban para la ocasión. Jasper miraba con cautela todos los rostros sonrientes que pasaban a darle la enhorabuena a su padre adoptivo, sus ojos eran del color del ámbar. Y Alice… seguía impresionándome como la primera vez que la vi moverse con esas dotes de bailarina. Su pequeña cara de duende enmarcada por una corta melena negra azabache sólo la hacían aún más bella. Verlos ahí, a todos juntos, tan felices como los recuerdo…

De repente me faltaba el aire. Pero ya no había nadie para sujetarme. Todos habían entrado en el hotel huyendo del viento helado del exterior, y yo no era capaz de moverme. Tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería. Después de al menos diez minutos con la mirada clavada en el suelo y luchando por no quedarme inconsciente, medité lo que acababa de hacer.

Había ido al Hotel Palace.

Donde a Carlisle lo premiaban por sus años de investigación.

Donde encontraría a toda la familia Cullen.

Y a él.

Había venido por él.

Entonces viajé en el tiempo.

Su mirada y su olor lo llenaban todo. Yo me sumergía en él con la felicidad de quien encuentra la calidez en un día de invierno. Sus ojos de oro líquido me pedían que me quedase siempre a su lado, y yo sólo podía decir a gritos que aceptaba el trato. Recorrí todos los momentos que nos unieron, que nos hicieron jurar algo falsamente eterno. Su odio a principios de curso. Posteriormente su extraña amabilidad. La noche en Port Angeles. El prado. Su presencia nocturna en mi habitación, velando por mí en mis sueños. La visita a la familia Cullen. Súbitamente paso a aquella habitación de ballet, mi pierna rota, James me muerde y él llega… Un hospital. Un verano juntos. Un 13 de septiembre hace diecisiete años. Un estúpido accidente por el cual me corté con una hoja de papel. Jasper intentando aniquilarme. Y después dolor. Sólo dolor. Entonces me viene una frase a la cabeza, aquella que escribí en todas las cartas que no te envié: _Te perdí y me perdí... ¿Nos encontraremos alguna vez?_ Aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. No. Nunca podríamos volver a encontrarnos.

Pues ahora sí que estoy perdida. Te fuiste y me perdí a mí misma. Luego remonté el vuelo, aunque seguía a ras del suelo y cayéndome demasiadas veces. Me engañé a mí misma con fórmulas de falsa felicidad. Creí encontrar la armonía. Pero me he vuelto a perder. Soy el caos. Ayúdame, por favor. Ayúdame… Tengo que encontrarme… Tengo que encontrarte…

Volví a la realidad con la sensación de que aquel agujero que se formó en mi pecho diecisiete años atrás volvía a abrirse con más fuerza. Me desgarraba las costillas y luchaba por acabar conmigo. ¿Por qué no dejo que lo haga? ¿Por qué le permito que siga torturándome en vez de facilitarle lo que quiere hacer desde hace tanto?

Levanté la cabeza dispuesta a tirarme por el puente más cercano. Y entonces pasó.

Unos ojos fríos me devolvían la mirada. Su imponente figura de diecisiete años resultaba tan arrebatadoramente hermosa que me hacía daño mirarla. Recordaba su pelo broncíneo algo más corto y sus labios más finos. Pero mis recuerdos nunca podrían hacer justicia a aquel cuya belleza podía arrasar el mundo si esa fuera su voluntad. Y yo, pobre, ilusa y estúpida, pretendía que su voluntad fuera yo. Cómo podía un ser banal y común ejercer algún tipo de atracción ante tal divinidad. Mis ojos empezaron a desbordarse sintiéndome más insignificante aún de como me sentí cuando él realmente me dejó. Y justo cuando iba a cerrarlos para no tener que mirarlo una vez más, para que no pudiera ver su asco por mi presencia, noté que sus ojos de repente se hacían de oro líquido justo como cuando me hacía creer que existe lo infinito. Grité en silencio por mi vida. Por mi vida sin él, y ahora de nuevo sin mí. Grité en silencio por la felicidad que me fue arrebatada, por la dureza con la que impactó la realidad contra mi cuento de hadas. Qué fácil es destrozar un sueño. Qué fácil es romperse en pedazos, pero qué difícil volver a recomponerse.

Así que reuní cada pedazo de mi ser que encontré por el suelo, los amontoné y me fui por donde había venido. Si alguien me llamaba, yo no podía escucharlo. Si alguien me tocaba, yo no podía sentirlo. Había perdido toda sensibilidad, incluso la mente me había abandonado.

Anduve durante no sé cuánto tiempo, sólo sé que el siguiente recuerdo que tengo es de estar sentada al lado de una farola escuchando All I Want For Christmas Is You .com/watch?v=y_D1AzlQUvw, que provenía de una casita cercana a donde yo estaba. Tenía la cara mojada. ¿Lloraba? No podía escucharme a mí misma. Es más, no quería hacerlo. Sólo quería esperar a que la nada me acogiera en sus brazos de nuevo, haciéndome perder la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, no volver a despertarme. Sentí cómo el frío me incapacitaba cada vez más para moverme, y de nuevo empecé a notar ese agradable sopor en el que se induce el sabio cerebro para dejar de sentir. ¿Nieve roja? Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, algún viandante está sangrando.

Pitidos de máquinas horriblemente familiares. Ese fue lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente. Temí abrir los ojos por si acaso volvía a estar en aquel hospital de Phoenix con una pierna rota y una mordedura de vampiro en el brazo. Pero no. Él no estaba a mi lado ni mucho menos. Nadie estaba a mi lado.

-Señora Bin, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –escuché una voz proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación.

-Swan. Me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Ah, lo siento, señorita Swan. Pensé que estaba usted casada.

-Sí, y lo estoy. Swan. Isabella Marie Swan…

Sopor. Nubes. Colores. Hambre.

-¿Cómo está, doctor? –una voz familiar volvió a sacarme de la inconsciencia.

-Se recuperará, señor Bin, no se preocupe. Aunque quizás haya algo que deba saber.

Murmullos. Siseos. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¿Estaba embarazada? –Oliver pareció bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, perdió al niño aquella noche. No pudimos hacer nada por él, cuando la encontramos ya había perdido demasiada sangre del útero. Lo siento.

No soy consciente del tiempo que me llevó poder contar esta historia. En este sitio el tiempo es muy relativo, de todas formas. Los días pasan uno detrás de otro, siempre en fila, aunque en intervalos desordenados. Ya no tomo decisiones por mí misma, lo cual hace que sea aún menos consciente de lo que pasa. Ayer hice gimnasia y hoy hago exámenes de evaluación de mi estado cerebral, tengo cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis o cuarenta y siete años, no lo sé con exactitud. De todas formas nadie aquí lo sabe. Charlie no está, un delincuente decidió llevárselo a otra vida, una vida a la que yo no estoy autorizada a entrar. Oliver se fue. Renée y Phil también se fueron en coche directos al cielo. Mejor dicho, directos a un coche azul eléctrico, que sería lo más parecido al cielo en este caso. A veces veo a Edward. Aunque dicen que se trata de mis lesiones psicológicas, que me juega malas pasadas. Pero no les creo. Aquí no creo a nadie. Me hacen llevar una pulsera con mi nombre y otros muchos datos más que no sé qué significan. "Isabella Marie Swan, 13/09/1991, inestable emocionalmente y levemente esquizofrénica". Ellos no lo saben. No saben nada. Con ese último pensamiento me quedo sin aire. Y esta vez es para siempre.


End file.
